joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orror SANESS (All Infinity Max Downplayed BY GODS)
Errorsaness.jpg Alignment: Neutral ''' '''Tier: 11-A (Is just a 2-D thing) l 10-C l High 2-A (Stelemated Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious ) '' l At least Low 1-C- High 1-C (Beat The Axiom who's 10 d) 1-B (Defeated A black hole who was 13th dimentional) l High 1-B - 1-A (Stalemated Mayron Legenrok) possibly At least High 1-A (Stalemated Logang Kong and ''Mayron '') l High 1-A - At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (The source of 'A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence's power ') l High 0 - '''At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 ''' Name: Orror SANESSS l Composite Orror SANESS Origin: N/A Gender: Male l Genderless Age: 13 l Ageless Classification: Hooman l Skoloton l Inrwenet meme I THE FOUNDER -The Source by A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence Powers and Abilities: : Orror Tom Blasters, Unimaginable amount of bones, Strings, Orror SANESSS can just make his own. Otherwise he has all of any SANESS's powers, except infintely timez better, Soul Manipulation (Owns the souls of the admins of the t series wiki and stringz) , '''Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Types 1, 2, and 3) '''Attack Potency: Below average human level l At least High multiversal +(Stelemated Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious )' 'l At least High hyperverse level (High 1-B) (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (1-A) possibly High Outerverse level (High 1-A) (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger ) '''l High 1-A - At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence! )' 'Speed: Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) l Irrevelant (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and most say he's slightly stronger )'l High 1-A - At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence )' '''Lifting Strength: '''Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) l At least High hyperverse level (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger )'l High 1-A - At the''' At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence )' ' Striking Strength: 'Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) '''l At least High hyperverse level (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger )'l High 1-A - At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 ( The source of A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence's power ) '' '''Durability: 'Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) '''l At least High hyperverse level (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger saw ''Blodyieas strength properly without blinking'' )'''l High 1-A - At the At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence )'' Stamina: 'Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) '''l At least High hyperverse level (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger )'l High 1-A - At the''' At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence )'' Range: 'Below Average l Immesurable (Before training) '''l At least High hyperverse level (via OC battles wiki) - Outerverse level (Equal to mayron who's 1-A and some say he's slightly stronger )'l High 1-A - At the''' At the VEEEEERY Least True Godly Archetypal Infinitely and Abstract Absolute 0 (More powerful than A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence )'' Standard Equipment: stringz, the Anti void, T-Series wiki Intelligence: Average ( got an eye-q of 90 whitch is avereij ) l Average l Above Average (Knows about a ton of SANESS timelines and their SANESS!) l Omnicient (Is the founder) Weaknesses: can be prideful if things get into his head too much, Has very little tolerance to pain, gives up easily, Necrophobia l None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noable Victories: Inconclusice Matches: Mayron Legenrok ' ' Category:Loosely related to A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence's verse Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Sinverse Category:Simple Characters Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TNOA Members Category:The saviors of the wiki Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1